Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board, on which an IC chip is mounted, and a method for manufacturing the printed wiring board.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-191204 describes a build-up multilayer printed wiring board that has a built-in electronic part and does not have a core substrate. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.